Broken
by BrittyBrat55
Summary: Yumi's running away from her abusive father and ends up meeting the gang. Ulrich immediatly falls in love with her but she doesn't trust any men. Can he show her that he truely loves her? Or will her father have something to say about it?
1. Who Is She

**Basically Yumi's running away from her abusive father and ends up meeting the gang. Ulrich immediatly falls in love with her but she doesn't trust any men. Can he show her that he truely loves her? Or will her father have something to say about it?**

**Rated T for gore and violence**

**(and for my regular viewers yes I am still writing "Skills in Love" but for now I have writer's block. I have not given up on it so don't worry. Also this story is original written by me and can also be found on )**

* * *

~*~ Who is She? ~*~

We start our story with a tall beautiful Japenease girl about 14 who was running from her father's house in blood and tathered clothing. She had raven chin black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Sadly her porcelin white skin was always covered with blood or bruises.

"Yumi get back here now!" Her father Takeo Ishiyama bellowed loudly at her.

Her name was Yumi Ishiyama and let's just say she didn't have a good life at all. Normal 14 year old girls her age usually worried about crushes on boys, school dances and getting good grades to impress her parents. She had worse to worry about however...

Her mother was killed at the age of 8 and her father and brother Hiroki didn't take it well. She tried to make a good replacement as the years went on but all her father did was yell and beat her. He would get drunk and beat Yumi constantly on little things. Like getting simple B's on her grade cards or maybe her room wasn't the cleanest. It got so bad for her he eventually pulled her out of school because the teachers were getting suspicious.

Well one night Hiroki was up past his bed time talking with Yumi when their father came in drunk like always. He reached at Hiroki before Yumi could pull him away.

"Daddy stop!"

She ran to help her little brother but her father closed her bedroom door locking her inside it. She banged and screamed to be let out but her only response were the terrified cries from Hiroki and the shouts from her father. Eventually the noises stopped and Yumi knew what had happened...her brother was dead. Several years had passed since then.

Now we continue to where we left off with Yumi running. "**I have to run away before one of these days he kill's me!" **She thought to herself. She stopped when she heard him running and ducked into a nearby bush.

"Yumi!..Get back here now!...Fine! If you run away you're not welcome in my house!" He said screaming.

Yumi whimpered and put her hand on her mouth to silence her cries. As soon as he was gone Yumi left the bush and sniffed from her crying. She walked away from her old neighborhood and went to go start a new life somewhere else.

* * *

Meanwhile at a school not too far away called Kadic, there was a group of four teen friends. One was Jeremie Belpois who had blonde hair and glasses. His friends playfully called him "Einstien" due to his great skills on the computer.

Another blonde with a purple blotch in his hair pulled to a point was a teen boy named Odd Della Robbia. Yes his name was really Odd. He was the school Casanova and pretty much dated all the girls there except for one of his best friends Aelita.

Aelita Shcaffer was a cute and bubbly girl who had pink hair and emerald eyes that showed kindness. She too was incredibly smart when it came to computers and her friends playfully called her "Princess."

And finally a teen boy with brown shaggy hair and chocolate brown eyes was named Ulrich Stern. He had also the expressions of a person with a mysterious past. But in front of his friends he was caring, and quite protective. Right now the gang was sitting at their regular bench after another boring day of classes.

"Hey Einstien what did we do in Ms. Hertz's class today?" Odd said yawning.

"Why sleep in again?" Jeremie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope he skipped to be with Naomi." Ulrich said in a teasing tone. Odd rolled his eyes and looked back to Jeremie.

Aelita giggled, "Really Odd? A new girlfriend? That's the third one this week Casanova."

Odd smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say Princess the girls can't resist...The Odd." He said and posed. Ulrich laughed and turned to Odd.

"Can't resist what Odd? Your bad jokes or scrawny body?"

Odd gasped dramatically, "I have great jokes and I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte!" Aelita giggled and leaned on her boyfriend Jeremie. Ulrich shook his head smirking. "Uh oh Ulrich your fan club." Odd said making Ulrich groan. He saw Sissi Delmas the principal's daughter running to him.

"What are you gonna do now?" Jeremie asked.

Ulrich turned to his friends, "Just watch." He said and ran away to the woods. Sissi went to the gang and looked around.

"Didn't I just see my Ulrich Dear here a minute ago?" She asked them confused. The three quickly came up with random excuses.

"In his room!"

"Principal's office!"

"He died!" They all shouted to her and looked to each other. Sissi was confused and just rolled her eyes leaving.

* * *

With Ulrich he had hid in a tree. Helooked toward the gang's direction and saw his stalker leaving and sighed relieved. Just then he saw a few leaves fall from the tree and looked up.

"Uhhh..Hello? Anyone there?" He climbed up further in the tree and saw some beautiful sapphire blue eyes staring at him frightened.

"Hello. Who are you?"

Yumi didn't answer and backed farther into the tree. "You ok?" Again she didn't answer and just whimpered. "Aww come on I'm not that scary am I?" Ulrich chuckled and when he didn't see the girl's expression change he responded, "Okk..I guess I am.."

Down below Ulrich heard Odd's voice calling up to him, "Hey Ulrich you coming down or what?" Ulrich looked from Odd on the ground to Yumi in the tree but she was gone.

"**Where the heck did she go?" **Ulrich pondered, "Yeah I'm coming Odd." He took one last look in the trees and climbed down to be with Odd.

"Come on we got to get to school. It's lunch time!" Odd said excited. Ulrich didn't even hear, he was still thinking about the girl in the tree. "Ulrich? Hello Ulrich?" He said waving a hand in his face.

"Oh sorry Odd. Ok let's go to lunch." And he left with Odd to the cafeteria. As he left he did not see Yumi behind the tree looking out at him.

Yumi sighed as the two boys left, "Hopefully he forgets about me..."

* * *

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~


	2. Forest Visit

**Announcement:**

** So viewers, last night I had an awesome dream of me watching the first episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and let's just say I didn't want to wake up! And also it wasn't the version where they were real people, it was still a cartoon. The episode was called "Finally!" and it was mainly where Ulrich is trying to tell Yumi how he feels. The whole episode he gets interrupted by little things like Xana, William or school. Finally in Lyoko Ulrich is hanging onto the edge of a cliff and is slipping. Yumi comes to his rescue but isnt strong enough to pull him back up. Ulrich thinks he's done for and looks at Yumi and says, "Yumi I've never wanted to be just friends...I-I..love you Yumi Ishiyama!" Yumi is stunned but responds back, "Don't you say goodbye to me Stern! I need you!" and sadly I wake up...**

**Sorry I had to share that (laughs) Tell me what you think. Anyway back to the story!**

* * *

**~*~ Forest Visit ~*~**

In the school cafeteria Ulrich was moving his food around with his fork daydreaming about the mysterious girl. The gang noticed his weird behavior and turned to him worried.

"Hey Ulrich you ok?" Jeremie asked concerned. Ulrich didn't really hear but nodded anyway.

"Ulrich?" Aelita said trying to get his attention. Ulrich didn't answer again.

"Don't worry I got this." Odd said to the two dumbfounded friends, "Ulrich, are you ready for your date with Sissi tonight?"

"What?!" Ulrich shouted finally coming to and seeing the playful smirks on his friends realizing it was all a set up. "I'm sorry guys what did you say?"

"You're really deep in thought buddy you ok?" Odd asked while putting his hand on Ulrich's shoulder comfortingly. Ulrich smiled weakly and was about to answer but Mr. Delmas the principal's voice was heard in a very serious tone inside the cafeteria.

"Listen up students we have an important anouncement. There is news of a runaway Japenease girl about 14 years old last seen in this area. She has black short hair and hazel eyes. She answers to Yumi. So please if you've seen her tell me immediately, due to her father's worry. Thank you everyone." And with that he left the cafeteria leaving whispers and comments among the students with the news.

**Oh my God that girl I saw in the woods...it's her! I got to see her and talk to her. **Ulrich thought frantically to himself.

"Aww poor girl, I hope she's found." Aelita said sadly.

"I just wonder why she ran away." Odd wondered. They all shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

Hours passed and soon it was time for bed. Ulrich and Odd were in their dorms talking.

"Ulrich are you sure you're ok? You've been really quiet today."

"Of course Odd just tired I guess." He faked a smile and went under his covers and pretended to fall asleep.

As soon as he heard Odd's snores he put on his tennis shoes and was about to go out of his dorm. Suddenly Kiwi started growling.

"Kiwi shush! Go on my bed if you'd like. Just don't wake up Odd." Ulrich whispered. Kiwi whimpered sadly. "I know I know Kiwi I shouldn't be leaving but I have to, now shush."

And he left back to the forest where he first saw Yumi. He krept around and finally saw the familiar girl but his foot broke a branch scaring her. She gasped but as soon as she saw Ulrich she glared. She remembered him from earlier in the day.

"なぜあなたは私に従っている！？" (Why are you following me!?) She said yelling in Japenease.

"Look it's ok I won't hurt you." Ulrich said trying to walk up to her but as he got closer she moved back.

"ほっといてくれ！" (Leave me alone!) She started to take steps away from him whimpering.

"Yumi..." She froze at the sound of her name.

"どのように私の名前を付けるのですか？" (How do you know my name?) Yumi asked.

"Look Yumi do you speak English?" Ulrich asked. She nodded cautiously. "Ok. Just answer my question. Why are you running away?"

She turned her head away from him and bit her lips holding in tears. He was confused and then really looked at her. She had torn clothes and dried blood on her body. "Did someone hurt you?" He asked and took a step toward her. She looked up at him sadly and was going to answer when another voice was heard.

"Ulrich!" Ulrich gasped as he heard Odd and turned back to Yumi but she was running away from him.

"Wait Yumi!" Ulrich shouted and cursed. He wanted to run after her but he was just glad she even talked to him even if it wasn't in English. Finally Odd made it to him. "Odd what are you doing here?"

"Sorry Ulrich, Kiwi was barking and I woke up to you being gone. I thought you were in trouble." Odd looked to the direction where Yumi ran and whispered. "That was the runaway girl the principal was talking about huh?" Ulrich nodded.

"We gotta tell the principal Ulrich..she might be in trouble. She had blood on her."

"No Odd don't! Just...give me a little time and see if she'll talk to me. Please?" Odd sighed heavily and thought. "Please Odd...she wouldn't have ran away looking like that. She must be running from stuff happening from where she lives."

Odd groaned, "You know I hate lieing to friends...but ok Ulrich only for a couple days.."

"Thanks Odd. Later on maybe we better have Aelita talk to her alone for a while. She doesn't trust me enough to speak English, but maybe with another girl she'll be more comfortable."

Odd yawned, "Ok but can we go to sleep now? This is all too much to handle at this time of night." Ulrich chuckled and nodded as they went back to their dorm.

* * *

**~*~ To Be Continued ~*~**


	3. Meeting Yumi

**~*~ Meeting Yumi ~*~**

* * *

The next morning Ulrich and Odd brought Jeremie and Aelita into their dorm room to tell the whole story on how Ulrich stumbled upon Yumi.

"You What?!" The two brainiacs shouted together.

"She's in the woods and you're not telling anyone?!"

"She could be close to death guys this is serious!"

"How could you two be so irresponsible?!"

"What if she dies?!"

Odd who was playing his gameboy on his bed smirked to himself. "They seem to be taking it pretty well there Ulrich." He teased.

Ulrich glared at Odd on the bed and went back to Jeremie and Aelita, "Guys please calm down I know it sounds bad but..." He tried to say calmly but was interrupted by a hysteric Aelita.

"Sounds?! Sounds bad Ulrich?! Of course this is bad, we have to tell someone." She yelled loud enough to wake people in other dorms but thankfully everyone was at breakfast.

Odd put down his gameboy and talked softly to Aelita, "Princess calm down."

Aelita growled, "I am calm!"

Ulrich groaned to himself and ran his hand through his hair, "Look she speaks English and Japenease, that's all I know. Do any of you guys speak Japenese?"

Odd and Jeremie looked to each other, "No." They said together. Then they all turned to Aelita who was silent.

"Yes I speak Japenease so what?" She said annoyed.

"Princess please talk to her. Maybe we can help her." Ulrich said looking at her with his chocolate eyes pleading and finally she shook her head sighing.

"Fine Ulrich." He smiled and hugged her and they went off to the forest again.

* * *

"Ulrich how will we even find her?" Jeremie asked because it was Ulrich's bright idea to go at night to find Yumi again. Ulrich sighed and just did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yumi? Yumi you here?"

He waited for a while and heard leaves moving from a bush and a silent groan. "Yumi?" Then there appeared Yumi and Aelita and Jeremie gasped at her looks from the shredded clothes and blood.

"うわ、もう一度！？" (Ugh you again?!) Yumi said in an annoyed tone toward Ulrich. Aelita giggled and Ulrich looked to her confused.

"What did she say?"

Aelita chuckled, "Oh believe me, she doesn't want to see us especially you." Yumi turned her voice over to the pink haired girl.

"なぜここですか？" (Why are you here?) Aelita smiled a friendly smile and walked over to the teen.

"私と私の友人は由美のお手伝いをします。特にブルネットウルリッヒ。" (Me and my friends want to help you Yumi. Especially the brunette Ulrich.) The girls giggled and looked to a confused Ulrich. Then Yumi frowned and looked sadly to Aelita.

"私を信じて...することはできません。あなたの名前だ？" (Believe me...you can't. What's your name anyway?) Yumi asked.

"Aelitaシャファー。なぜ我々はあなたを助けることができますか？" (Aelita Schaffer. Why can't we help you?) All the boys just watched in confusion as the two girls talked.

"Are you guys getting any of this girl stuff?" Odd asked.

"None at all.." Jeremie and Ulrich answered.

"私は...あなたを言うことができないことができない..してください私が言うことはありません！" (I can't...can't tell you..Please don't make me tell!) Yumi yelled in a fearful tone. Aelita was taken back but just nodded.

Aelita put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "あなたは由美する必要はありません。男の子を満たすためにご希望は？" (You don't have to Yumi. Would you like to meet the boys?) She asked and pointed at the three boys. Yumi whimpered and shook scared.

"これは、[OK] she finally said.

を... ...彼らはあなたの友人になりますです。あなたは英語で彼らと話をする必要があります。" (It's ok...they'll be your friends. You'll just have to talk in English with them.) Yumi nodded and stayed close to Aelita as they walked over to the boys. "Guys this is Yumi. Make her feel welcome. Yumi this is Jeremie, Odd and you know Ulrich."

"Nice to meet you Yumi." Jeremie said smiling and she smiled a little back.

Odd came bursting out as usual and smirked "Hiya cutie!" Yumi blushed and giggled. She knew she was gonna like this Oddball of a character. She then turned to Ulrich.

"Hey again Yumi." Ulrich smiled and she smiled back.

"...Hi..Ulrich.." She said quietly. Ulrich stared amazed. She had finally gotten the courage to talk to him in English. Maybe he was making progress on her trusting him after all.

"Well know that everyone's introduced, we have to find a place for Yumi to stay...I mean she can't live in the forest." Aelita said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jeremie shrugged. "We could ask the principal to give her a dorm."

Yumi gasped fearfully "No! Please don't tell him! I'll stay here...please." Ulrich put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she winced slightly and he pulled it away.

"We could sneak her in with Aelita?" Odd suggested.

"Would you like that Yumi?" Yumi nodded smiling and hugged Aelita. "Then it's settled we'll sneak Yumi in and get her cleaned up and have her stay with me."

Ulrich spoke up, "And find out what to do with her since she's a runaway." They all nodded and left the forest with Yumi to start her new life.

* * *

**~*~ To Be Continued ~*~**


	4. Getting Comfortable

**Soo...viewers just wanted to inform you...I just got ALL the Code Lyoko episodes all on DVD! SOOOOO freakin happy! Ok back to the story!**

* * *

**~*~ Getting Comfortable ~*~**

After Aelita and the boys had finally snuck Yumi back in Aelita's dorm they had to find out what to do about clothes and bathing issues her since Yumi still looked a complete mess

Odd sighed and plopped himself on Aelita's bed exhausted. "Now what?"

Jeremie rubbed the back of his head no really sure what to do. I mean what do you do with a runaway girl and hiding her at your school? "Yeah we can't leave her like that."

"I might have some clothes in her size." Aelita said and went to search in her closet.

Ulrich stood up. "Well she has some pretty bad cuts so I'm gonna go get the first aid kit from our dorm. Be back soon." And he left.

* * *

Yumi turned to watch Aelita search in her closet and watched as she pulled out a pink outfit. Wayyyy too pink for Yumi's taste.

"How about this?" She said brightly. Yumi stared and made some faces but she didn't want to be rude.

Aelita giggled. "It's ok Yumi you don't look like a pink girl anyway." Yumi smiled relieved. "What about this?" She held up a white tank top and black fuzzy pajama shorts. "Just for tonight. We'll pick something out for you tomorrow to wear to school."

Yumi smiled and nodded. "Better. Thank's Aelita." She said and turned to Odd and Jeremie who were still in the room. "This is all really nice of all of you but you don't have to do this just for me."

Jeremie smiled comfortingly. "It's ok Yumi we want to help you."

"Yeah we could use another girl in our gang." Odd joined in and winked playfully making Yumi blush. "Especially Ulrich."

Yumi sighed sadly. "I don't see why though. Besides you all could get hurt in the end." She said. Odd rolled his eyes smiling and Yumi just shrugged.

"Ok girls it's getting late I'm off to bed." Jeremie said stretching. Odd yawned and stood up.

"Yeah me too. Night girls." Odd said and him and Jeremie waved goodbye.

Yumi and Aelita waved back and smiled. "Night."

* * *

After a few minutes Ulrich finally came back in the room and Aelita left to go take her shower for the night. He went to go sit by Yumi but she just scooted away.

Ulrich saddened and looked at Yumi. "You ok Yumi? Is it me?"

Yumi looked at his sad face and immidiately felt gulity. He just wanted to help her. He was the one who found her in the first place. "No I'm sorry Ulrich it's not you just something that's been happening to me for a while now."

Ulrich nodded and together they sat in Aelita's dorm in an awkward silence. Soon Ulrich heard some footsteps coming down the hall.

"Aelita must be back." And just as he said that Aelita came back in a pink nightgown with her hair still slightly wet.

Aelita smiled at the two. "Ok Yumi you can take a shower now since all the girls are gone."

Yumi nodded slowly and left to go to the girl's bathroom. Aelita turned to look at Ulrich who had been watching Yumi with an intense stare the whole time. "Something interest you Ulrich?" She said in a playful tone.

Ulrich jerked out of his daze and chuckled. "Haha very funny Aelita. How can I like a girl who doesn't even trust me?"

Aelita smirked. "That's the thing though. You _do_ like her even though she doesn't trust you."

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Ok yeah I do like her but what horrible stuff could she have gone through to not trust men at all?"

Aelita frowned slightly. "I know, the poor girl. Maybe as time goes on she'll learn to trust us and tell us what happened." Ulrich nodded and soon Yumi walked through the door in the tank top and pajama shorts cleaned of blood and sat on the opposite bed from Aelita. "Feel better?" Aelita asked.

Yumi smiled. "Yes much, thank you."

"I'm gonna have to take care of those cuts Yumi, is that ok?" Ulrich said calmly and Yumi whimpered and looked to Aelita who nodded reasurring her. Yumi sighed and lifted her shirt for Ulrich revealing bruises, scars and infected cuts. Ulrich's blood boiled in anger. **Who could do such terrible things to this beautiful girl?!** While he cleaned her cuts and wrapped them in bandages. "Yumi..who.."

Yumi looked ashamed and wouldn't look at him. "Don't ask Ulrich...I can't." Ulrich nodded and stood up to leave. "Thanks for helping me Ulrich."

Ulrich smiled warmly at her. "Sure thing Yumes." Yumi went under the covers and yawned. She tilted her head to Ulrich confused.

"Yumes?"

Ulrich nodded and chuckled. "Yeah just a little nickname I made for you." Yumi smiled warmly and closed her eyes starting to fall asleep. But before sleep overcame her she felt two soft lips kiss her on her forehead and a door closing. She gasped softly and felt her forehead and smiled.

_Maybe not all men are bad..._

* * *

**~*~ To Be Continued ~*~**


	5. 1st Day of School

**~*~ 1st Day Of School ~*~**

* * *

The next morning when Yumi woke up she turned to see Aelita not in bed anymore and panicked. "**Oh no her and her friends went and told the principal!"**

Suddenly Aelita walked through the door in a towel. "Yumi you ok?" Yumi smiled and blew out a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah sorry Aelita. Just..uhh..woke up from a nightmare is all I guess." She said.

Aelita shrugged it off as nothing and smiled. "Oh...well we better get ready for the day ok?" Yumi nodded and went to take a shower when the other girls were gone. She came back to Aelita wearing her pink and purple dress with boots."Wow Yumi you look so pretty!" Yumi blushed and thanked her. Aelita had picked out a whole new outfit for Yumi that didn't consist of pink. She wore a jean shirt with red frill at the bottom, with a long sleeved black V-neck shirt and red and black socks and black matching converses.

Yumi blushed more and gre nervous. "People won't be suspicious will they? I'm not trying to catch any attention."

Aelita patted her new friend's shoulder comfortingly. "Nah just act normal and you should be fine."

Yumi shrugged. "Ok if you say so." She said faking a smile and they walked together to breakfast.

* * *

On the way to the cafeteria Yumi was getting all kinds of stares from the boys. And even a few angry looks from the girls. "Oh this is so not normal is it Aelita?" Yumi asked running her hands down her arms subconciously. Aelita giggled and went to the boys at the lunch table. Ulrich who was already at the table was also one of the boys who was staring at Yumi.

Ulrich stared wide mouthed in aw. **"Woah she so did not look like that last night!" **he thought to himself.

"Hey Ulrich you might want to clean up some drool on your mouth before Yumi sees you." Odd said jokingly making Jeremie laugh. Ulrich blushed and turned to eat his eggs hiding his blush.

Aelita waved to the boys. "Hey guys!"

Jeremie smiled warmly at her. "Hi Princess." Of course she sat next to Jeremie smiling at her nickname.

Ulrich and Odd both looked up. "Hey girls." Yumi just waved shyly still uncomfortable with the boys staring and the girls glaring. One of them was Sissi. Yumi finally took her seat next to Ulrich and shared some his eggs with him. Sissi's eyes glowed with envy and she stomped over to the table.

Sissi pulled out her best fake friendly smile. "Well hello there! It seems the group of losers my Ulrich dear hangs out with got a new pet."

Aelita groaned in annoyance. "Just go away Sissi, it's too early to come up with an insult for you right now."

"She's our new friend and it's her first day so give her a break." Jeremie said joining in.

Sissi gasped in horror, "Friend?! Yeah right. She dresses like trash and is sitting next to MY Ulrich!" Yumi was silent the whole time and her eyes started to brim with tears. Ulrich saw this and glared angrily at the girl.

"She's our friend _Elizabeth_and I happen to think she looks rather beautiful and for pete sake I'm NOT your Ulrich so leave!" He said angrily.

Sissi scoffed, "Fine I'll leave. But remember this slut, stay away from my Ulrich, if you want to have a happy time here. Got it?" Yumi stopped her tears and turned to Sissi with fire in her eyes and glared. "How about you leave me alone and I don't pound your face in." Yumi said smiling a fake sweet smile. Sissi was taken back and just walked away.

The group looked at Yumi surprisingly and Jeremie spoke up first. "You ok Yumi?"

Yumi chuckled. "Yeah and to think on my first day I already made an enemy." She said jokingly making the others laugh.

Odd came up with a suggestion. "Well you better go back to Aelita's and hide out till we find out how to convince the principal to let you start going to school here."

"You're new name if anyone asks in Ami Takomo ok?" Jeremie asked. Yumi nodded and the plan was set.

Soon it was time for the others to go to class and Yumi went back to Aelita's dorm.

Ulrich- "Want me to walk you back Yumi?"

Yumi- "No it's ok I wouldn't want you to be late for class but thanks." She said and smiled at him. He smiled back and left with the others.

* * *

On the way to the girl's dorms Yumi bumped into a mysterious person making her fall flat on her butt.

Yumi groaned painfully. "Ow!"

"Oh I'm sorry miss you ok?"

Yumi nodded. "Yeah I'm fine.." She turned to look up at the mysterious boy. "Desmond!"

Desmond- "Yumi!" Yumi smiled happily.

There right in front of her was her childhood friend Desmond. Desmond was probably the only guy so far that she trusted. He had grown since the last time she saw him. His brownish red hair grew out more and he was now taller than her but his eyes were still the same brown that showed warmness. He was always like a big brother to her to comfort her whenever her dad beat or raped her. They used to br nest door neighbors until he mysteriously went away. He must have joined Kadic and started living there. "Where have you been? You're dad's going crazy trying to find you. He keeps calling my parents are home thinking we're hiding you."

Yumi sighed. "I ran away and met some friends who are helping me.."

Desmond tilted his head "Who?"

Yumi shook her head. "Sorry..I don't think they'd want me to tell."

Desmond smiled and nodded. "Well at least they care for you. Ok I understand. Just stay safe ok? I can't have my little sis getting into trouble." He winked.

Yumi rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh it's ok I've already met Sissi at breakfast."

Desmond winced. "Ouch! Well maybe it'll get better but sorry Yumi I got to get to class see ya!" He waved goodbye and ran to his next class. Yumi waved back and finally made it to Aelita's dorm and sat till it was time for lunch.

Yumi groaned and fell against the bed. "Ugh this is gonna last forever!"

* * *

**~*~ To Be Continued ~*~**


	6. Her Terrible Past

**So I guess all of you are really confused about this new character named Desmond. He's not an OC of mine but he's an original character from a friend of mine from the site He's an old friend of Yumi's and will continue to be in the story. So once again Desmond is NOT mine. Just to be clear. Ok on with my story!**

* * *

**~*~ Her Terrible Past ~*~**

Meanwhile with Yumi wasting her time in Aelita's room Ulrich was daydreaming in English class. He figured he was already failing in classes so why not daydream for once. At the moment now he was sketching a certain Japanease girl. Odd who was sitting right next to him just shook his head and chuckled.

Odd finally nudged his friend and whispered. "Ulrich if you like Yumi so much why don't you just ask her out?"

Ulrich glaredand whispered back. "Odd what makes you think I even like her?" Odd smirked and pointed to the picture of Yumi. "Well gee good buddy I wonder."

Ulrich just glared and crumbled it in his backpack making Odd laugh more. "I think that answers my question."

Ulrich groaned. "Whatever Odd. Anyway I won't ask her out cause she...doesn't even like me."

Odd looked at his friend comfortingly. "Buddy I can read girls like books. She _does_like you. Trust you? Not really. She doesn't trust anyone except Aelita. She needs to see that you are no threat to her." Ulrich took in Odd's words and finally sighed and raised his hand to the teacher.

Ms. Hertz turned her head while teaching, "Oh yes Ulrich?"

"May I go to the infirmary I don't feel well." Ulrich asked. The teacher nodded and Ulrich gathered his things and left leaving a confused Odd. "Hope he knows what he's doing.." Odd said to himself.

* * *

Back at the dorms with Yumi...she was laying on Aelita's bed reading a book called "Tuck Everlasting" when she heard a knock on the door.

Yumi gasped and looked at the door fearfully. **I don't know if I should answer it. It might be another student or a teacher.**

"Yumi it's me, Ulrich." Yumi smiled in relief to herself and unlocked the door to let him in.

"Is something wrong Ulrich?" Yumi asked in concern.

Ulrich paused for a moment and looked at Yumi's innocent face. **Yeah I can't stand being away from you! **his brain thought. "Uh no just don't wanna be in class right now. I figured you were lonely. So what are you doing right now?"

Yumi shrugged. "Umm..You're looking at it." She said humorously. "Why?"

Ulrich smirked slyly. "Want to go somewhere Yumi?" She looked at him cautiously and didn't answer right away. "You can trust me Yumes." He smiled and held out his hand for her to take. She looked at it for a while and eventually took it and smiled at him.

* * *

Together they left the school into the forest where he first found Yumi, except they went down a different path to where they was a tree with red flowers in bloom. This was Ulrich's "special" tree. You know? The tree he always came to whenever he was gloomy or grouchy? Yeah that one.

Yumi looked in awe of the tree and smiled. "Wow its so pretty."

**Yeah so are you..**"Yeah it's somewhere I come to think." He said and sat down on a patch of grass leaning against the tree. Yumi sat by him and plucked some flowers. "So...Yumi are you ever gonna tell me why you ran away? I know it's something bad."

Yumi stopped instantly. "Yeah...it is something bad. But believe me you don't want to know."

Ulrich leaned off the tree and looked right in her eyes. "Oh course I do. I want help you." **And kill the person who hurt you!**Yumi looked into Ulrich's determined eyes and broke down in tears. Ulrich went to put his arms around her but she whimpered and backed away from him. "Yumi..."

Yumi sobbed and pushed him again. "No you're gonna hurt me!"

Ulrich tried to get closer to her. "I would never hurt you."

Yumi cried more wanting to believe him. "Liar! You're a liar just like him!" She realized what she said and gasped and covered her mouth. Ulrich went by her and trapped her in a hug rocking her soothingly.

Ulrich stroked her hair gently. "Shh..Yumi. I would never hurt you. Not in my life. I promise you that." She sniffed and looked up at him.

"You won't? How can I trust that? _He_said the same thing and lied.."

Ulrich grew angry. "Who's _he_?"

Yumi sniffed again. "My dad...he beat me.. .d...raped me." She said and hung onto his shoulder's crying. He tightened his grip on her and his blood boiled angrily. How could anyone so sick do that to their own daughter?! Ulrich was shaking his fist in rage and his breath was quickening.

Ulrich took a deep breath and spoke calmly to the crying girl. "I promise you Yumi, I will protect you from your dad."

Yumi shook her head. "You can't! He lives not far from here! He'll find me and you and the others and kill us...like he did to my brother." Ulrich lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"No matter what it takes Yumi. I will do this!"

Yumi sighed and wiped her tears still flowing. "Why are you so concerned for me?" She whispered. Ulrich didn't answer right away and kissed her cheek. Yumi was shocked at first but eventually blushed deeply and held her cheek where he kissed her.

Ulrich was a deep red. "That's why. Ever since I found you in that tree I've felt...different."

Yumi smirked playfully. "Is it a good different?"

Ulrich nodded. "Yeah... but I understand if you don't trust me since your dad did those things to you." Yumi just sat in silence and finally it was Ulrich's turn to be shocked cause Yumi kissed his lips this time. When they seperated Yumi smiled at Ulrich and he smiled back.

"It's thanks to you I'm safe Ulrich. Of course I trust you." Yumi said and linked her fingers with Ulrich's. Ulrich leaned his forehead against Yumi's and whispered.

"I won't let you out of my life just yet Yumes.."

* * *

**~*~ To Be Continued ~*~**


End file.
